Love Beyond The Obstacles
by itsmepeterpan
Summary: It's all about love and life, and how two wonderful womens try their best to live and conquer all of their dreams together. Calliope and Arizona are two attendings at Seattle Grace Hospital, and after all, now they are finally finding the way to happiness. After the accident, Callie and Arizona will have a lot of surprises. Hope everyone enjoy reading the fanfic, so keep me posted
1. Chapter 1

Love beyond the obstacles

Arizona was sitting close to Callie's bed for almost an hour, holding her hand, kissing her fingers, holding onto hope. That's all she could do for now, but it wasn't enough, her head was hurting and her mind was traveling in the moment of the accident. Seeing everything over and over again.

As she was there, lying down on that bed, brithing from devices all I could think was... _I didn't even get the chance to hear a "yes" from her, I... I just wouldn't accept losing her._ She was so beautiful, and passionate, and so sweet, I was really lucky, because Callie was the love of my life, she gave me things that I didn't even dreamed to have. She was the best part of me. And now I could loose all that because of a stopped truck, I can't afford to think like that. No, not this time.

- Please Callie, wake up. Just wake up for me. Please. I need you, Sofia need you, we can't live without you, and she is fighting, she is strong, just like you. So please, come back to us.

Arizona lay down her head in Callie's hand, and suddenly tears started to fall, all the moments lived with Calliope coming back on her mind, making her want to have so much more. All the bad and good moments, and Arizona knew that she needed Callie, for better or for worst, she needed her like air.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, first of all, I'm so sorry that I stopped publishing here like that. I'm really sorry. And on second note, I will start writing the story again, in a few days, when my winter break start. So be ready.

And... I'll give you guys the end of the first chapter and second, here we go.

**Chapter One (the end that was missing.)**

Callie: Yes... ye... yes.

Arizona: Callie? Callie, Oh my God. What?

Callie: I will marry you.

**Chapter Two**

Callie rolled into bed again, hoping that sleep finally hit her, but nothing happened. Her eyes stared at the ceiling, and her thought contained only one name, stuck in the scenes that persisted to keep her mind occupied. All the hours she had spent in the hospital over patients and surgery wasn't hard enough to knock her mind out. She just wanted to feel that perfect body and all the detailed curves that made her tremble in her feet, but this would not be possible because she was not there, and wouldn't be for the next hours. That made her quite angry, as much as she loved the profession she had chosen for her life, was not always fair to their relationship. Tired to roll over in bed without success, covered flew to the ground when she got up. Her irritation mixed with frustration didn't take long to become a big problem, changing her humor. Had decided to entertain her mind with the kitchen, she had a lot of talent for it, and Arizona loved when Callie cooked, would be nice receiving her girlfriend with a good meal.

Callie didn't want to think, she was not willing to suffer with the memories. She was doing Arizona's favorite meal. As soon as she began to prepare the plate of the night she felt the right side of her ribs pulsate, and nothing more was needed so that her mind was invaded by memories of the night before. The marks were evidence of what had happened, Callie's hands were resting on the counter while her mind wandered around the night before. All the excitement of the moment, those hands covering her body, the mouth that she loved so much walking a path up her thighs. She still hadn't returned to herself when she felt hands wrapped around her waist and pull her near, her lips parted in a smile. The hands that involved her, made her to turn around getting face to face with the one who owned her heart. Involuntarily she smiled, her cheeks were becoming red, and a little bit of shame was exposed on her face.

Callie: I thought you wouldn't come so soon. I mean, you said that your shift would take a couple more hours.

She boosted herself up to sit on the bench, and pulled the body of her girlfriend between her legs. Their eyes met for a split of second, and both smiled. Arizona kissed her girlfriend with desire. Splitting their lips just for a properly answer.

Arizona: Yeah well, false alarm. And now I'm here with my beautiful and amazing girlfriend.

Arizona giggled and deposited a soft kiss on Callie's lips. A lock of Callie's hair was in the hands of Arizona, winding it in her fingers. Callie pulled Arizona closer, trying to end the space between them, she kissed Arizona's cheek, and bit her lip.

Callie: I missed you, every second of my day.

She didn't waited for na answerd, getting close of Arizona's mouth, she closed the space with a tender kiss that started to became hotter. Her hands contour Arizona's curves and stopped in her ass, squeezing a little, her mouth opened letting the other woman tongue enter, her whole body had this awesome feeling, like an explosion. An amazing explosion of love between the two women. Arizona separated her lips from Callie's mouth, and started kissing her neck, her hands flopped in the other woman's blouse taking out. Callie's was holding the woman between her legs pretty hard, her partner was really great with the mouth. Her head flew backward when her girlfriend mouth was exploring her chest, making her moan, she liked when Arizona was in control. Arizona let her hand slowly make her way in between her lover legs, introducing two fingers in her, and letting a third one massage the clit, Callie's waistline was riding her lover fingers and she was moaning very loud. After a while Callie found herself in the climax, and pulled Arizona more close, when she finally cum, Arizona pulled her fingers out of Callie and introduced in her mouth. Her partner let a moan get out of her throat, getting close to Arizona's ear she whispered... "I love you".  
Cal jumped out of the bench, holding her partner hand, she walked to the bedroom. And there they spend the rest of the night.


End file.
